


Naruto Flash Fics/ One Shots

by Mrs_Hatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, Drabbles, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Sexual Content, Short, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake/pseuds/Mrs_Hatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Here you can find various small situations or one shots! Many of these will involve Kakashi Hatake! However, depending on what inspires me or what I can work with for these it will vary! Some will be reader insert, others with an OC. Thank you for reading! If interested, you can try asking for a request, though nothing is guaranteed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Flash Fics/ One Shots

"Mmmm it smells great." Kakashi mused from the dining table which was stationed right next to the kitchen, quickly glancing over the edge of his book. Looking over to him I grinned and blushed. I stood in nothing but a soft yellow apron and my deep red panties.

"It's almost done, hopefully it's good seeing as I was short a little bit of sugar." I muttered as I used the back of my hand to wipe some splattered chocolate from my forehead. I was cooking up a pot of homemade chocolate for Kakashi and myself. I knew he usually didn't enjoy sweets, however, we recently went and picked a lot of fresh strawberries and planned to sell some chocolate covered strawberries for Valentine's Day.

"Baby, could you place come over here and tell me what you think." I asked standing in front of the pot, the heat warming my face as I stirred the concoction a bit more, wanting to make sure it was nicely blended.

Kakashi lowered his book, his face shifting up to look at me. Definitely a sight to see, making him question why he was even giving his book all his attention at the moment. He slowly closed the book and placed it in the table before walking into the kitchen.

His eyes looked over he pot of chocolate before he looked back to me, taking note of how I had a few small chocolate splats sprinkled over my face. A grin pulled at his lips before he decided to dip his finger into the chocolate, disregarding the fact it would be hot. He sucked his finger and hummed.

"Hmmmm...."

Yet again, his finger dove in to the sweetness before he looked at me. Kakashi began to think before doing it, something I wasn't expecting. He touched his chocolate covered finger to my cheek and smiled one his well-known closed eye grins.

"K-Kakashi what are you--?" I cut off as he leaned in, his large hand holding the other side of my face as he leaned in, his hot tongue running over my chocolate covered skin.

A blush burned my cheeks before I bit my lip.

"Kakashi~" I muttered, now grinning myself.

"Yes, Dominique?" He asked in a deep and husky tone against my skin.

"You're gonna make a mess~" I told him softly.

Ignoring what was just previously said, the silver haired man dipped the flat part of his hand into the chocolate before reaching down to roughly grab my left ass-cheek. A squeak left my lips and I moaned.

"Kakashi~"

His voice left my lips in a rushed breath as he pulled my hips into his, making me grind against the noticeable bulge in his pyjama pants.

"This is so much sweeter, love." He said, amusement in his voice.

I whimpered and held his shoulders tightly as I clung to him. "Y-Yeah?" I asked as my golden eyes looked up to meet his, my finger reaching up to push my glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah~ now, why don't we go make a little sweetness of our own. Hmm?" He asked reaching over to shut the burner off.

"A-alright...."


End file.
